


snug it to me

by galwednesday



Series: Tumblr ficlets 2018 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddle Pollen, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, and you might as well get all your edge case consent forms signed in advance, because superheroes live weird lives, every Avenger has to go through a stack of intake forms as thick as a Twix bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday
Summary: “Hey, futurist, remember?” Tony’s voice was almost back to normal. “I made the medical consent forms fifty-seven pages long for a reason. There is literally no contingency too ridiculous to actually happen in our lives. But I have to admit, this isn’t the one I thought we’d run into first. Sex pollen, maybe, but cuddle pollen? Not what I would have predicted.”“Please stop calling it cuddle pollen.”“What would you prefer, snuggle slime? Contact compulsion? Hug-happy juice?”“Point made, objection retracted, stop talking.” Jim rubbed the back of Tony’s head, and Tony sighed and smushed his face into Jim’s neck.





	snug it to me

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr ficlet](https://galwednesday.tumblr.com/post/181404646768/drabble-prompt-i-know-you-usually-write-stucky) for this prompt from Chibisquirt: "I know you usually write Stucky, but can I have some Tony Stark centric snuggling please?" 
> 
> This could be read as romantic or platonic, thus the double relationship tags--either way, I figure Tony and Rhodey would be good with high-key cuddlin'.
> 
> Big thanks to magdaliny for the name when I blanked on cuddle puns!

“I can’t believe this actually came up.” Jim settled back against the couch cushions and pulled Tony more firmly into his lap. Tony’s first desperate grab had left him hugging Jim’s thighs more than anything else, which wasn’t the most comfortable position for either of them, but after a few minutes of sustained contact he’d been able to relax his grip enough for them to shuffle backwards towards the couch like the world’s most awkward middle schoolers doing a two-step with their hands in each other’s pockets.

“Hey, futurist, remember?” Tony’s voice was almost back to normal. “I made the medical consent forms fifty-seven pages long for a reason. There is literally no contingency too ridiculous to actually happen in our lives. But I have to admit, this isn’t the one I thought we’d run into first. Sex pollen, maybe, but cuddle pollen? Not what I would have predicted.”

“Please stop calling it cuddle pollen.”

“What would you prefer, snuggle slime? Contact compulsion? Hug-happy juice?”

“Point made, objection retracted, stop talking.” Jim rubbed the back of Tony’s head, and Tony sighed and smushed his face into Jim’s neck.

“Thanks for coming,” Tony mumbled. “Bruce and Dr. Cho are analyzing it now, they should have an estimated duration soon. All else fails, Pepper’s flying back after her meeting in Shanghai wraps up, so she can take a shift.”

“There’s no rush. I’m officially on duty right now providing medical aid to a comrade in arms. They’re not going to retask me until it’s worn off.”

“Awesome. Movie marathon?”

“I haven’t seen The Martian yet.”

“Perfect.” Tony turned around so they were both facing the screen descending from the ceiling, tugging Jim’s arms around his stomach to keep as much body contact as possible. Jim rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder. “Cue it up, JARVIS.”


End file.
